Cornered
by SkyMaiden
Summary: Rei jumped when she heard the sound of the phone booth door close behind her and saw the blonde. "Mina, what are you doing? The blonde smiled. "Get comfortable Rei-chan, no one is leaving here until you admit how you feel. Mina/Rei one shot.


**A/N: So I have a bad habit of writing a lot when I try a pair for the first time, that and my excitement for the Mina/Rei pairing wouldn't let me stop at one. So hopefully I did okay with this. I thought it was an interesting idea and I actually could see it happening. I doubt I'll become epic at writing for this couple but one can try right lol, nice to dream anyway. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but would love to own Mina-chan, or at least borrow her and the Love me chain for a day. (Ah, hem girl crush much lol, I do believe so!)**

* * *

><p>Rei closed her eyes as she felt someone's gaze on the back of her neck. She knew who it was as she literally felt those deep cerulean blue orbs piercing through her body.<p>

"_Mina_," she thought.

It could be no other. The blonde had been a bit more flirtatious and aggressive with her lately and it as beginning to take a mental effect on the raven. She honestly didn't know what to make of all of it. A part of her wanted to believe that it was real and that the flirtatious blonde meant everything that she currently sent her way, but the skeptical part of her didn't think she could believe it. Just when she turned the blue-eyed female blew her a kiss. Almost instantly Rei felt her cheeks flush red but turned away fast. She hoped that Minako hadn't seen any of that unfortunately for the raven she had.

"_Aw Rei-chan_," She thought with a smile. "_You want me too. I know it."_

She however couldn't celebrate a victory quite yet. Sure it boosted her ego to know that she was right all along and that she wasn't alone in her feelings, but the war wasn't won. She had to get her alone somewhere and make the dark-haired female confess. She sighed it would be easier said than done. It only took one glance at the beautiful raven-haired miko with the violet orbs to make the blonde remember her ultimate goal. The goal was that she wanted to be with Rei, and by Venus she's have her.

"It's tough but certainly not impossible."

She took a sip of the milkshake she had but her eyes never left the dark-haired girl.

"Hey Rei, you're pretty quiet over there." Makoto spoke to the raven.

"I'm thinking." She muttered.

"What are you thinking about Rei-chan. I hope that you're thinking about me?" Mina said in her flirtatious manner. Immediately Rei coughed.

"Oh," Ami got up quickly and patted Rei on the back. "Rei are you alright? Mako, will you get her some water please?"

"Sure," the brunette nodded and hurried to get Rei a glass of water. She came back in a flash and handed Rei the water which she gratefully took.

"Thank you Mako-chan," she then turned to look at the blue-eyed female. "Jeez Mina what are you trying to do kill me?"

"Never," she smiled.

Rei could only shake her head in disbelief. "Sure, anyway where is Usagi? Is she still MIA."

Ami chuckled. "Well you know Usagi she's never been on time."

Rei agreed. "I'll wait a little longer but I need to get going soon."

She honestly didn't have anywhere important to be but she wasn't sure if she could handle all of Mina's flirts either. She had a feeling it would continue on. The conversation however was soon dominated by Makoto, Ami, and Mina with each of them talking or laughing about something. Rei had been so focused on her own thoughts she really hadn't heard much of anything.

"Rei-chan," she felt a hand on to hers. She looked over to see the blue-eyed blonde in front of her. Their faces were now very close.

"Uh, Mina,"

"Hai,"

"What's going on?"

She began sliding her hand up the raven's shoulder making her way up to the girl's face. She placed her hand to her cheek and lightly caressed.

"You are so beautiful you know that?" Mina asked.

She didn't say anything at first but didn't have time to anyway for Mina's face was now coming even closer. She gently took a hold of Rei's mouth and kissed her. It started soft and light but that was because Rei wasn't do anything. Mina frowned against the dark-haired girl's lips. This wasn't what she wanted at all. Mina pulled away first and ran her finger across her lips.

"This isn't fair Rei,"

"What's not?"

"You aren't kissing me back. Come on Rei don't hold back on me now. Give me everything." She then leaned forward to take control of her mouth again. She kissed her hotly, deeply, causing a muffled moan to escape Rei's mouth.

"Mina…"

She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt something hit her upside the head.

"What the hell,"

Rei looked down to see that it was a curled up candy wrapper.

"Okay whose idea was this?" she pointed to the candy wrapper and felt as if her temper would start to flare in a matter of moments unless one of those three started talking. She however had a pretty good idea on who it was, as if it could be any other.

"It wasn't me." Ami spoke up first.

"_Of course not Ami-chan as if I'd ever suspect you."_

The blue-haired female would be the least likely of the culprits hands down. It left only Makoto and Mina which she already was leaning towards one of them in particular. Mina took what seemed like a longer sip of her milkshake than seemed necessary. She pulled away with her lips curving into a smile. Rei found that she couldn't stop staring at those lips especially after that little daydream she had just had moments ago.

"I'm innocent Rei-chan," she said in a sweet tone.

"_Oh, please, spare me."_

"Fine," Rei started. "I'm going to go anyway."

"Are you sure Rei?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, I mean are you alright?" Makoto questioned next.

Rei nodded but got to her feet right away. "I'm fine guys. I'll see you later."

She waved to her friends and was gone it was awhile before anyone spoke. "Okay," Makoto turned to the blonde female. "What's going on with you guys Mina?"

Ami couldn't help but to nod in agreement. Rei was certainly in a hurry to get out of there. "Things have been rather strange between you two."

"Oh it's nothing." Mina began. "Except Rei being totally in love with me and can't deal with it."

Makoto and Ami exchanged looks with one another then looked back to the blonde female who was basically beaming from ear to ear.

"Um Mina are you sure?" Ami questioned her and Mina nodded.

"I'm sure."

"Why are you so sure?" the brunette asked.

"She couldn't help but blush when I blew that kiss at her. You guys should have seen how red she was."

The brunette and the blue-haired girl's mouth flew wide open at her almost outrageous answer. Did the blonde not see how ridiculous that sounded, but then again this was Minako. It probably made nothing but sense in her mind.

"Um, Mina I hate to burst your bubble here but…" Makoto began. "You got all of that from Rei turning red. She could have been angry for all you know."

Ami nodded in agreement. "It doesn't necessarily mean that she's in love with you Mina. You could be reading too much into it."

The blonde just shook her head because she felt in her heart that she was dead on. "Trust me guys."

"Okay," Makoto shrugged deciding not to get into with the blonde. She clearly had her mind made up on the situation. There would be no convincing her otherwise. "What are you going to do about it? If you didn't notice Rei couldn't get out of here fast enough."

"She's just being shy."

Ami and Makoto just stared at her in disbelief. So now Mina was trying to rationalize.

"Okay then," Ami started hesitantly. "What are you going to do?"

She had a somewhat mischievous glint in her eyes then took the last sip of her milkshake.

"_Oh no_," Makoto thought.

"_The wheels in Mina-chan's head are certainly spinning._" Ami thought.

She then rose to her feet. "I'm going to make her confess of course. Speaking of which I need to go track her down. Tell Usagi-chan I'm sorry I bailed but this is kind of important."

"Wait we need to know what you're going to do Mina. You know just in case we need to intervene, something could backfire." Makoto said.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Mina wondered.

"Are you kidding?" The brunette went wide-eyed. "What couldn't go wrong?"

"Hey?" Mina looked offended. "I'm hurt Mako-chan. Have some faith in me here."

"_Oh brother,"_ "Alright Mina, you're going to do what you think it's best here I guess. Try not to freak Rei-chan out too much though."

"She'll be okay. I have to go for now."

"Please be careful Mina." Ami spoke.

The blue-eyed female nodded then gave a bright smile. "Don't worry Rei-chan and I will be together before you know. See ya."

The two remaining girls could only smile back at her but still each filled with worry for what could possibly come from this whole thing.

"Bye Mina." They said together. Once she was gone Ami turned to the brunette.

"Mako, what do you think of all of this."

She shrugged and bit into the cookie she had long since forgotten was actually still there. "I don't know this is Mina we're talking about."

Ami nodded. "Yeah, but…I don't know maybe it will be okay."

"Let's hope Ami. I can only imagine what she's going to do. Rei probably won't even see it coming, oh well." She stopped the negative thoughts. "I'm hoping it will be okay too."

"Yeah let's not think the worse. I'm sure if things go wrong we're going to hear about it."

Makoto nodded. _"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of."_

Rei had been walking around for a while with no particular goal in mind. It wasn't as if she had anywhere else to be anyway but she just couldn't be in there anymore with the blonde. It was beginning to be too much to deal with. She spotted a nearby bench and sat down.

"_She's going to drive me crazy I know it_."

She had half the mind to go back there and yell at the blonde too cut out her games. Then again who was to say that Mina was even kidding? What if she was truly being serious about all of this? She did seem to be putting a lot more effort into flirting with her. She didn't think she had ever seen the blonde so persistent. Rei simply found it hard to allow her mind to go there.

"_But if she's not kidding…"_

If Mina wasn't kidding that was another thing Rei didn't know what to do about. How on earth would she be able to handle it, or better yet what did she want to do about it. She would be lying if she said there wasn't a definite attraction there between the two of them. The attraction she felt for the blonde was only growing stronger due to all the recent behavior.

"_This is too much to think about right now,"_ Rei decided and then got up from the bench. She had so much swirling around in her head she honestly didn't know what to do about it. She however found herself in a very unlikely place after some time. Before she realized it completely she was inside of a telephone booth. The dark-haired female sighed to herself and almost felt the need to scream out in frustration. Instead she ended up picking up the phone at a time like this she would want to talk to… she paused as an image of the blue-eyed blonde entered her mind.

"_Mina,_"

She couldn't deny because instantly her mind had wandered to her. She closed her eyes for a second then placed the phone back down.

"_I guess maybe…"_

Yet before she could allow herself to even finish that thought she heard the sound of the phone booth door opening and closing behind her. She jumped and turned around to see the blonde female herself.

"Mina?"

"Hey Rei-chan,"

Once the shock had disappeared from her face she threw an accusing finger at her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Mina could only find herself amused at the tone and expression on the violet-eyed girl's face. She looked so cute right now how she could not resist.

"What's the matter aren't you happy to see me?"

She looked around and realized just were they were inside a phone booth in such close quarters. Rei felt the heat beginning to rise to her face and her mind was continuously flirting with two very different ideas, one being to kill the blonde standing with her or have her way with her right then and there. Decisions, decisions either sounded good to her right now.

"What are you doing here?" she ignored that question and asked again.

Mina shrugged. "I saw you standing here and it looked like you might have needed some company. I couldn't very well just leave you alone now could I?"

Rei blinked a few times but didn't say anything at first. Mina started moving closer which only made Rei back away or at least she tried to as best as she could. The action made Mina frown visibly.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't keep trying to hide from me. It's okay Rei."

She was once again at a loss for words. The dark-haired girl found herself unable to look into those deep cerulean blue-pools for the time being. She looked to the side.

"Mina I…"

She placed her hand to the side of the raven's face and tried to get her to look at her. "Look at me,"

"_No,"_ her mind told her.

When she wouldn't turn to face her Mina only willed her face towards her. She managed to get Rei to turn to her after some time slowly violet eyes met blue.

"I could keep you here all day you know Rei."

She was definitely a determined individual they both knew that. She was probably even serious enough to force her into staying here for as long as absolutely necessary.

"So why don't you make things easier on yourself and just admit it."

Rei felt her temper starting to rear its head. How dare Mina do this to her at a time like this? She felt her body start to tense up a bit.

"Mina!" she raised her voice. "Get the hell out of here right now before I burn this shit to the ground."

The blonde let out a laugh for she really hadn't expected anything other than a reaction such as this. It was amusing that she knew the raven so well.

"_We really do belong together_." She thought. "You're going to burn it down with both of us in it? Come on you aren't really going to do something that stupid."

The blonde then moved to block the entrance and only exit out of the phone booth. The booth suddenly felt that much smaller and Rei found that she might develop claustrophobia after this whole ordeal was over. She would have to survive it first of course.

"Fine, fine." She agreed. "So I won't burn it down, but I will get out of here either way."

Mina folded her arms across her chest. "There's only one way out of here Rei-chan. You know what to do."

Boy did she know. Mina wanted to hear how she felt towards her. The blonde more than likely wanted an all and out full blown confession from the violet-eyed girl's mouth. Rei wasn't sure if she could do that for her though, at least not at this moment. She didn't say anything once again.

"Alright then," Mina began. "Well then get comfortable Rei because neither one of us is going anywhere until you confess."

"_Shit and I know she's serious too."_

She knew she could probably make things way easy and just confess something to the blonde in order to get the hell out of here but didn't think she could. Rei also knew she couldn't give Mina anything half-assed either because she would be able to see right through it.

"We're really going to do this Mina?"

"I don't see any other way."

"Fine," Rei decided and crossed her arms over her chest as well. From there the staring game was underway as well as the silence.

"_I expected this_." Mina thought.

They couldn't very well stand in here all night that was for sure. No matter how determined both of them were eventually they would have to get out of this phone booth. It felt like too long already to the raven-haired female. It didn't help much to be in such close proximities with the blonde. Her mind began to wander to other things. Mina looked over to her.

"You can't stand it can you?"

"What?" Rei looked up as well.

Mina smiled a very sexy smile which made Rei feel a certain heat beginning to fill up inside of her. Damn the blonde for being hot without even really trying.

"You can't stand being this close to me like this without wanting to reach over here and take me."

It was blunt and straight to the point. It wasn't exactly false either they both knew that. Rei did in fact want to do things to the blonde standing before her.

"Are you sure you aren't reading my desire to hurt you as lust? You do tend to take things out of context."

Mina smiled again. "Ouch," she feigned hurt. "Fighting back are we? That's ok I'd expect nothing less from you Rei-chan. You are very hot when you get passionate like that. I just hope you save some of that passion for me."

She was doing it again Rei noticed. There was that excessive flirting coming out full force.

"See this is the problem Mina. You have to stop doing that."

"Doing what Rei, telling you and showing you how I feel about you?"

She shook her head feeling some anger and confusion surge through her. She was really feeling overwhelmed by all of her emotions and they were all coming at her fast and hard.

"That's just it Mina. How the hell am I supposed to know what's real? How do I know it's not just you being your usual flirtatious self? I don't…" she paused. "I just honestly don't know what to do."

Mina felt saddened by that revelation. She couldn't blame Rei for feeling what she felt, but she had hoped maybe the raven would have trusted a bit more instead of thinking the worse. Mina walked towards Rei and was glad to see that she hadn't moved away.

"Rei," she whispered then cupped her face in her hands. "Look at me."

She slowly lifted her eyes to meet the blue-eyed female. The look in her eyes was of want and desire. She could literally see the serious in them too.

"I'm not kidding around with you. I can get why you would think that, but Rei…" she placed her lips close to her ear. "You have to believe me when I tell you that you're everything that I want."

Rei's eyes widened as the blonde gently turned her face to hers and pressed her mouth to her lips. Her hands went around Rei's waist so that she could deepen it. A muffled moan escaped the raven before she finally allowed herself to return the kiss. It started of soft and slow with Rei pulling her closer. They soon broke away for air at the same time.

"Mina," she started. "I believe you."

She knew from those words and then their kiss alone that she did indeed mean every word she said. Mina nodded then took a hold of her lips once again. It was hotter and deeper this time around with Rei being the one to hold the blonde by her waist. She pulled Mina closer to her and finally allowed herself to let go for a moment. If she were being totally honest with herself then she knew for sure she wanted the blonde. She wanted her more than anything.

"Rei…" Mina breathed out first when they pulled away again. "So then does this mean you confess?"

Rei didn't see what she had to lose at this point. They both knew the truth about how she felt as if the kiss didn't give it all away. She might as well just be honest and tell Mina how she felt the exact same way. That the feelings were indeed mutual and she wanted her just as badly. She wanted her for a long time now. There wasn't a need to dance around it anymore. Rei nodded.

"Mina I want you too. I want you more than I ever thought possible."

That was all she needed to hear. She ended up pushing the violet-eyed woman up against the wall of the phone booth and taking complete and total control of her mouth. She slid her tongue inside and allowed herself to deeply explore it. Rei let out a hot moan into her mouth and shakily reached for her shoulders.

"_Oh god,"_ she thought. "Wait," she breathed. "Mina what are we doing?"

The blonde hotly attacked her neck with passion filled kisses and took a moment to speak. "I believe it's called giving in to what you want. We're overdue don't you think Rei-chan."

That was true enough but to really go as far as this. They were in a phone booth for god's sake. She felt her cheeks turn red almost immediately. They couldn't really go that far could they?

"Mina we're in a phone booth."

She looked around and laughed. "Really, I didn't notice."

Rei rolled her eyes. "We aren't going to do this here, not like this."

"Aw," she pouted. "What's wrong with it? It's kind of hot don't you think?" she asked while kissing at the raven-haired girl's neck again.

"Mina," she moaned out. "S-Stop…"

"No way we're just getting started."

Mina's hands began to wander up and down her body. Her kisses got hotter and more intense as she felt the dark-haired girl up. Rei closed her eyes as she felt the desire only increasing. She didn't think she could try to fight this forever especially with the way Mina's hands moved all over her.

"Mina, please…"

"Oh?" she cocked an eyebrow. "Please you want more…"

Rei shook her head. "No that's not what…" but was silenced when she felt the blonde's hand slip into the shirt she had on and inside of her bra. "Oh…" She moaned out as that soft hand caressed her left breast. Mina cupped it in her hand then gave it a squeeze.

"You can't really want me to stop this right?"

She asked again but rubbed it a bit softer. She took the nipple and gave that a light squeeze which made Rei moan out again.

"It does feel good."

Mina nodded. "Let yourself go for once Rei-chan," she took both breasts in her hands and grabbed. She caressed each nipple in slow, soft, circular motions. Her fingers were pressed into the soft flesh of the violet-eyed girl as she explored her.

"Mm…"

"God they feel so good too." Mina couldn't help but comment. "Let me make it all better." She only pushed the raven up against the wall harder and then her hand went even lower. Before Rei could stop her a hand went into her skirt and pushed passed her underwear. Immediately she inserted her fingers into the girl.

"Ah fuck," Rei cried out instantly. Her legs shook when she felt the blonde beginning to assault her pussy with the two digits.

"Mm…" Mina let out a moan of her own. "You're already kind of wet Rei. That's so hot." She continued to explore her womanhood. She pushed her fingers inside of her deeper which made her squirm.

"Oh god…"

She loved the way the girl moaned out like that. "_Now I only need for you to moan out my name."_

Rei felt her legs shake with the way Mina moved her fingers within her. She slammed into her hot entrance with more force causing only pleasure for the violet-eyed girl. She located her clit and took it into her fingers. She gave it a gentle rub. She rubbed around her clit in circular motions.

"Shit…"

"Rei you're so wet…" she couldn't help but notice.

It was turning her on so much to feel how wet the girl was becoming as juices began to coat her fingers. She took them out and studied them for a minute. She wanted to taste. Rei watched as the blonde slowly licked her sticky fingers and smiled.

"Fuck Rei you taste so good."

She knew she would want more of it. She knew eventually she would get a better taste of her essence but for now she wanted to make her cum right there. Mina slammed those fingers back inside of Rei.

"Fuck,"

"I want you to cum Rei." She started.

She pounded her fingers inside deeper.

"Mm…."

"Don't hold back Rei."

She was trying to hold on for a bit longer because she wanted the pleasure to last. It felt incredible but the heat in the pit of her stomach was starting to swell up. She pulled Mina towards her for a kiss.

"Mina, give me more." She basically demanded.

"Rei I'll give you whatever you want." She forcefully took her mouth in hers and aimed her fingers for the raven's swollen clit. She began to attack it.

"Y-Yes...fuck that's it….hit that spot again."

"Here," she grinned and plunged her fingers toward it.

Rei's legs shook almost violently.

"Fuck yes…"

She kissed the girl on the mouth as she held her face. "You can be as loud as you want in here Rei-chan. No one can hear you scream. So please come for me."

She lightly pinched the violet-eyed girl's clit and Rei saw white. Her breathing was out of control and she could no longer hold it in.

"Mina…." She cried out as her orgasm overpowered her.

Mina couldn't help but relish in the fact that she got the raven to call out her name in such an intense moment. Her clit throbbed and pulsated as the liquids literally gushed out of her. She instantly coated Mina's fingers which the blonde carefully pulled the out of her. She looked too beautiful after having had just hit her peak.

"Do you feel good?"

"H-Hai," she confirmed.

She pulled her into another kiss which Rei hungrily devoured. She deepened it by wrapping her arms around the blonde. When they broke off for air Mina spoke first breathlessly.

"I can't wait to make you do all of that again." She told her honestly. Mina felt triumphant and was glad that she had followed the violet-eyed girl into the phone booth. "We should probably go though; we've spent a lot of time in here already."

Mina turned to go but suddenly felt a hand on her arm. There was the raven smiling over at her with a sexy grin all of her own.

"Mina-chan, where are you going?"

Mina raised an eyebrow to her.

Rei shifted positions until she was now the one that was currently blocking the only entrance and exit in to the phone booth.

"You don't think that I'm just going to let you get out of here so easily after what you did to me. I think it's time to return the favor."

The blonde shuddered at the thought feeling an aching need of her own start to swell up inside of her. Oh, yes she'd let Rei take her.

"_I have created a monster_…" she thought but couldn't help but let the raven come towards her in order to ravage her right there just as she had moments ago.


End file.
